Tennis courts have been made from A.C. (asphalt cement) layers or P.C.P. (Portland Concrete Cement) covering the top surfaces of such courts. The asphalt layer of such a court is typically laid over a base rock layer after the base rock layer has been laid onto the soil at a level below ground level. While such a court has been proven useful in many areas of the country, it is not suitable for use in regions where the surface materials are readily affected by moisture and heat as much as ground movement. When the sun evaporates water in the surface or sub-surface, the asphalt and the rock base layer crack and form fissures in the covering itself. These crack result in an inferior surface covering which must either be replaced or repaired, both of which are expensive. Because of the damage which the cracks can do to such a surface covering, a need exists for an improved surface covering which does not crack and which minimizes the effects of ground movement.
Prior disclosures relating to the formation of surface coverings include the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 4,044,179 4,913,596 4,679,963 5,026,207 4,832,526 5,064,308 4,878,780 5,074,708 4,881,846 ______________________________________